


Марта

by kotexsi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/F, Insomnia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Марта не спит. Она проводит ночи в одиночестве на краю кровати, пересчитывая по сотне раз линии на стенах.Марта не спит. Она в вечном бреду до очередного утра, пока не услышит шаги за дверью и не почувствует проникающий в каждый уголок разума запах роз. Дивный запах роз.
Relationships: Мириам/Марта





	Марта

Марта почти не спит.

Сидит на краю кровати, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрит в стену. Считает цветочки на светлых обоях, огибает взглядом углы картинной рамы или всматривается в трещины на деревянном комоде. Опускает взгляд на пол и пробегается глазами по каждой линии коврового узора. Шевелит пальцами, волнуя и подминая ворсинки. А затем поднимает голову и вновь вглядывается в стену. Узоры складываются в розы.

Глаз, не скрытый повязкой, болит, слово в него попал песок, и даже частое моргание не помогает. Спину ломит, усталое тело никак не хочет разгибаться, поэтому всю ночь Марта проводит, согнувшись в три погибели. Часами она вслушивается в своё дыхание, ловит каждый шорох, дуновение ветра за окном и каждый шаг.

Если слышны шаги, значит вернулась Мириам. Значит наступило утро, и Марте придется покинуть спальню и погрузиться в повседневную рутину до следующей ночи.

Мириам никогда не приходит к Марте в спальню. Она старательно её игнорирует, словно Марты и вовсе не существует. Обращенные на Марту взгляды полны пренебрежения, презрения или насмешки. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой светловолосый и голубоглазый ангел, как Мириам, скрывает за кукольным лицом настоящее чудовище? Марта знает это лучше всех, но её пугает не темная сущность девушки, не те вещи, на которые она способна, а её пренебрежение. Оно для Марты намного больнее, чем прижатое к плоти раскаленное железо или выкалывание глаз.

Но иногда Мириам обращает на неё внимание.

— Ты выглядишь как ребенок, — говорит она, поднимая подбородок Марты и сжимая пальцами её щеки. — Ведешь себя также. Одеваешься также. И плачешь также.

А затем расщедривается на поцелуй. Целует больно и грубо, сминая и кусая губы, будто пытаясь съесть их. Марта принимает это. Всегда принимает и отвечает на поцелуй, игнорируя металлический привкус крови, стекающей маленькими каплями на подбородок. Мириам прикусывает край губы, оттягивает её и наслаждается болезненной дрожью Марты и горькими вздохами. Марта знает, что наслаждается. Она чувствует сквозь поцелуй усмешку Мириам и прекрасно понимает, что её испытывают на прочность. И продолжает терпеть.

Даже когда Мириам одной рукой хватает её за шею, а вторую кладет между ног Марты и сжимает с такой силой, что девушка чувствует её ногти даже сквозь одежду. Марта начинает хрипеть и трястись от недостатка воздуха, на глаза наворачиваются слезы, но Мириам не дает её вздохнуть и сжимает обе кисти так, что у девушки подкашиваются ноги. Но несмотря на цветные искры в глазах, Марта терпит.

Мириам не позволяет себя трогать. Уворачивается и бьет по рукам, прекрасно зная, как Марта изнывает от желания хотя бы приобнять её. Марта сцепляет руки за спиной и старается не пускать их в ход, когда Мириам прижимается к ней всем телом. Запах роз такой ядреный, что закладывает нос, но Марте он нравится. Она пытается вдыхать как можно чаще, будто желая самой пропитаться розами, чтобы они наполнили её всю: от макушки до пяток. За розами Марта почти не чувствует настоящий запах Мириам. Так пахнет самый жуткий в жизни кошмар и самое мерзкое, что только можно представить.

Но Марта видит только розы.

И всё еще терпит, когда Мириам впивается ногтями в бедра и царапает до крови кожу. Когда оставляет кровоточащие укусы по всему телу: на плечах и ключицах, на руках и груди. Марта чувствует себя решетом, но откликается на действия Мириам сбитыми вздохами и дрожью. Однако руки приходится держать при себе и тогда, когда ноги заламывают до хруста и вновь используют зубы. Мириам не будет целовать нежно, даже если захочет, она будет оставлять укусы и гематомы, сжимать конечности до посинения и вскрывать старые шрамы, особенно — самые болезненные и заживающие наиболее долго.

Перед глазами Марты всё плывет, а действительность превращается в эфемерное нечто. Куда бы она ни пыталась посмотреть, всё покрывается рябью и распадается. Образы настолько нечеткие и блеклые, что ей кажется, будто она попала в ту часть истории мира, когда Господь только-только начал создавать Вселенную. Если бы не растекающаяся по телу липкая боль, режущая ломота и собственное хриплое дыхание, она бы и правда так думала. Но вместо лишних размышлений она терпит.

И заставляет свои легкие наполниться розами, ужасно сладкими и до слез резкими.

Марта почти не спит. Край кровати — излюбленное место, на котором она проводит всю ночь. Всматривается в узоры на обоях и ковре, складывающиеся, если глянуть сверху, в цветы. Марта пересчитывает их по два раза, но после второго — вновь забывает или сбивается и приходится начинать сначала. Марта знает, как опасно сутками не спать. Её разум постоянно в бреду, а тело такое уставшее, что в один момент девушка точно свалится в обморок. Единственный глаз болит от сухости и нечастого моргания, и пальцы вечно в тряске, как у наркомана в ломке.

Марта не спит, пока не улавливает краем уха быстрые шаги за дверью. Из каждой дверной щели в комнату проникает терпкий цветочный запах. Розы наполняют легкие Марты.

Значит настало утро.


End file.
